Miki the Strange
by VoidX
Summary: While Ikuto is teasing Amu, their charas are doing they own thing. But when Miki starts acting strange after getting hurt. What will happen? Yoru X Miki one-shot. Now has a chapter on Amu and Ikuto side of the story  Helping Miki
1. Miki the Strange

_**Miki the Strange**_

**~(o.o)~**

**Void: *Starts typing suddenly***

**Su: What are you doing? ~desu**

**Void: Writing a 'on complete whim' one-shot.**

**Su: *Looking at my writing* Miki the Strange? ~desu**

**Void: Yup. It's a Yoru X Miki story! XD Su-chan, disclaimer please!**

**Su: Void do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. ~desu**

**~(o.o)~**

Miki's POV

Ikuto had came over, and Amu-chan being Amu-chan she was blushing and trying to fight back as he teased her. I had learned how to ignore these loud out and sudden burst of teasing and blushing, in all truth Amu-chan was luck not to have been caught like this by her family yet. However, but they were gone for the weekend for who knows why.

Ran was trying to cheer Amu-chan on as she tried to get away from Ikuto's teasing, Su was had gone down stairs to make lunch, I currently trying was trying to think of what to draw now that I had finished my last drawing. And as for Yoru... Only God knows where he is and what he was doing.

All of the sudden, _crash!_ Not only my notebook fell from the desk were I had been sitting, but I fell too! I knew I could just stop myself from falling but it happened so fast that I was in shock and couldn't do anything about my falling.

"Miki!" Amu-chan some how got away from Ikuto and came over to were I had landed of the floor. For a human that fall would do nothing but make them sore. But being no more then five inches tall, it was a bad fall. "Miki, are you okay?"

"You fell! You didn't even think to stop! ~nya" Laughing at the top of the desk was Yoru. Ran flew over to him and slapped the back of his head, hard. "Ow!"

Ran glared at him, "She could be hurt, you freaking moron!"

I didn't say anything, merely just held the part of my leg that hurt, it wasn't broken, I knew that much. Fractured maybe?

"Miki?" Amu-chan said again. This time I looked up at her as I held back tears of pain. She understand right anyway, "I'll grab some bandages." She got up and, somehow getting Ikuto-san to come help her, left the room.

Ran came over to me and looked at my leg, "Miki..." She said. Yoru and came down, unknown to us until he came to sit beside me. Then Ran suddenly got up with a new burst of energy, "I'll go get Su!" and flew off.

Yoru's POV

"I'll go get Su!" The pink chara said as she flew off. I looked back over a Miki, now feeling bad for pushing her. I hadn't meant to hurt her!

Miki looked at me, her face stained with the small amount of tears that had escaped from her eyes. I had made her cry too! Now I felt even worse, Miki never cried! But then she spoke up, "Hey, hand me my notebook."

"Huh?" I stared at her at she pointed to the notebook that had fell when she had. I was very confused but got up anyway, only to fall flat on my face. Miki laughed behind me then winced when her leg moved. "What was that for! ~nya!"

"Because you pushed me when I finally figured out something to draw." She replied calmly.

I couldn't help but feel that she sounded out of character, so I felt her forehead. You could roast fish on it! As much as I want to just go grab some fish and roast them, I instead left the room only to ran into Amu as she was coming in.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Miki's acting weird and has a fever! ~nya!" I shouted.

"I'll help." The green chara said coming into the room. Amu picked Miki up and set her on a pillow on her bed. "Miki-chan. Why are you crying? ~desu" The green chara said.

Unknown POV

"Miki-chan. Why are you crying? ~desu"

"Eh! Miki is crying!" Ran flew over to her sister trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is that what you meant by acting weird? ~desu" Su had finished treating Miki and flowed over to Yoru. He nodded, still in shock seeing Miki acting so stange. After that the others left the room wanting Miki to rest but Yoru stayed to make sure she didn't get up or anything. Though it was mainly decided because Yoru was trying to figure out what happened to make Miki so strange.

Miki sat there bobbing her head as she drew something that looked like a smiling sun, maybe. She didn't seem to care about the details or even think twice before drawing this uncaring art.

Yoru sat next to her confused by how fast she kept changing. One minute she was laughing at him being tripped, then the next she was crying. Now she didn't seem to have a care in the world. Just how bad did she hurt herself?

Suddenly Miki put her notebook down and grabbed Yoru's ear. "Ow!" Yoru cried out.

"So they are real." Miki stated with carious child-like eyes making Yoru blush lightly. She looked at his tail, Yoru noticed and grabbed it before she could.

"You don't pull a cat's tail! ~nya!"

Miki thought about this for a minute then childishly smiled, "Then let me touch it. I want to see if it's real."

Yoru's POV

"Then let me touch it. I want to see if it's real." I stared at her, still holding my tail possessively. Although, I had to look away from her because she looked so different. More cute then normal even! But realizing my own thoughts made made my face warm again.

"Fine." I said holding my tail out to her. Her eyes widened and her smile grew, she touched it lightly. Then started laughing.

"It is real! It is real!" She said as she laughed.

(Skip forward some)

"Yoru..." She said a few minutes later now looking tired, "Can I sleep on your shoulder?" Her child-like nature right now caused me to nod my head. She smiled tiredly laying her head on my shoulder and drafting off to sleep, soon I followed her and also fell asleep.

Miki's POV (Next morning)

I woke up not remembering going to sleep, in fact I couldn't remember anything that happened after falling off Amu-chan's desk! I looked next to me, why was Yoru sleeping next to me?

He yawned and stretched as he woke up, "Morning, Miki." I looked at the bed, as I was now on a pillow on the desk. Amu-chan was asleep and Ikuto-kun was in bed with her both looking content.

I looked at Yoru, "What happened after I fell from the desk yesterday?"

He looked a bit surprised then a cat-like smirk grew on his face, "Your were Miki the Strange," I felt my face burn as I realized I had what could have happened, basically anything. Yoru continued to smiled, "Miki the Strange in fine. But normal Miki is better." He grabbed my arm because of my leg I couldn't move to fighting him off, and he licked my cheek as my face rivaled with flames.

Whatever 'Miki the Strange' did to Yoru, I knew I was going to pay for it.

**~(o.o)~**

**Su: You really had a hard time getting over a thousand. ~desu**

**Void: -.-" I hate being able to get to the point.**

**Su: So was Yoru meant to be out of character as well as Miki? ~desu**

**Void: Um... Yes? He felt guilty and surprised so I wanted to make that obvious.**

**Su: The plot was also a bit confusing. ~desu**

**Void: -.-" Your very critical today Su-chan. But the plot was that way about I didn't have a base to work with, seeing that I did this on a whim.**

**Su: Did you notice that you first Yoru X Miki was on a whim? ~desu**

**Void: (v.v) Damn...**

**Su: And now you have to rate this story T. ~desu**

**Void: I knew that the minute I wrote the word 'moron'.**

**Su: Please review!**


	2. Helping Miki

_**Helping Miki**_

**~(o.o)~**

**Void: Okay, so Miki the Strange was meant to be a one-shot but I noticed that I didn't really explain Amu-chan's and Ikuto-kun's side of story.**

**Su: But why is it called Helping Miki? ~ desu**

**Void: -.-" Because that's the name that got stuck in my head after coming up with the idea. XD Su-chan! Disclaimer please!**

**Su: Void does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**~(o.o)~**

Amu's POV

I was in my room on my bed doing my reading for school, Ran was watching Miki draw in her notebook on my desk and Su had gone to the kitchen to make lunch. My parents had taken Ami over to my grandparents for the weekend so my Charas and I had to house to ourselves. Well that was until I heard my balcony door slide open.

"Ikuto! Was are doing coming into my room without asking!" I half shouted, half said as Ikuto walked in.

"You didn't miss me? I haven't been here for almost two days." He replied coolly. He sat down on my bed and pulled me over to him. Like always I struggled to get away and like always I wasn't getting anywhere.

"I-Ikuto, l-let go.." I stuttered. He ignored me and hugged me a little closer, making it harder for me to get away.

(Skipping forward in little)

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! Fight! Fight! Amu-chan!" Ran said as I continued to try, and fail, at getting away from Ikuto.

_Crash!_ I looked over at my desk where Miki _had_ been sitting. Miki was now on the floor and Yoru was on my desk laughing his you-know-what off. Ikuto let me go and I went over to Miki.

"Miki! Miki, are you okay?" Said to my blue Chara, though I knew she probably wasn't.

"You fell! You didn't even think to stop! ~nya" I almost yelled at him but Ran smacked him upside the he first, "Ow!"

"She should be hurt, you freaking moron!" Ran said. I looked back over at Miki, she look like she was on the brink of tears.

"Miki..." I stood up, "I'll grab some bandages." I leave the room, and oddly enough Ikuto came with me.

Ikuto's POV

Amu walked out of the room and I decided to go with her to get the bandages for her blue Chara. Amu when to a small closet in the hall and tried to reach for a first aid box at the top.

I got it down for her, seeing she was to short to get it, taking my this chance to blow her ear. "I-I-Ikuto! What are you doing!" She said with a now red face.

"Nothing, here" I handed her the first aid kit and she nodded and went back to her room. The little pick and green Charas flew pass me and into the room.

"What's wrong?" Amu said and seeing the scene it was a fair question. A worried Yoru was telling Amu about what was wrong with the blue Chara while the blue Chara seemed to be cried more then she was when we had left.

Amu picked up her Chara and set her on a pillow on her bed, and opened the first aid box for the green one. And the pick one was trying to calm the blue one down. Needless to say the atmosphere was tense.

Unknown POV (Also skip to 30 minutes later)

After Amu and Su had finished their work on Miki they left the room with Ikuto and Ran. Yoru said he would stay with Miki, it was easy to tell he was worried about her. Su had made finished making lunch and Ran and her went to give Miki and Yoru their's.

"You should be eating." Ikuto said.

"I know." Amu picked up the sandwich the Su had made a toke a bite. Su and Ran came back down the stairs and sat on the coffee table eating their food.

After they had finished, Amu toke the plates the the kitchen and put them in the sick. "Your not acting normal." Ikuto said as a matter-of-factly.

Amu nodded, "I know."

Ikuto sighed, "She'll be fine." He said pulling her into a friendly hug. Amu nodded, she knew that, but she was still worried about Miki. Somehow though she felt better with Ikuto comforting her.

Ran's POV

Amu-chan had been gone to long so Su and I went to see in she was okay. We flew to the kitchen door and saw Ikuto holding Amu! Su blushed lightly and we decided it was best to leave them alone.

Unknown POV

Of course, Amu's and Ikuto moment could only last so long before either Amu noticed your position or Ikuto started teasing her. "So, Amu actually likes being held by me." Ikuto stated. Amu jumped away and the they were back to normal again. Although Amu didn't complain as much when Ikuto pulled her onto the bed with him that night.

Needless the say, helping Miki brought them a little closer together.

**~(o.o)~**

**Su: 790 word in the story, the last one had almost 1200.**

**Void: I know... But at least I go them characters almost right this time. (^.^)**

**Su: I guess your getting there. Please review.**


End file.
